


Double-Date

by sinister_cipher



Series: Live Entertainment [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Semi-public hand jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_cipher/pseuds/sinister_cipher
Summary: Roy gets a text from Edward. Alphonse thinks Roy and Edward are dating and want's to meet the man that Edward has supposedly fallen in love with.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Live Entertainment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Double-Date

A few weeks flew by, and soon the weeks had turned into a couple of months. Roy and Edward continued to see each other, going out for dates as excuses to hook up. It was almost a routine. 

Roy actually started to grow fond of the boy. Edward was sweet, in his own strange ways, and he was certainly enjoyable to be around. Even the messages they exchanged brought a smile to Roy's face, and not just because he knew that it meant he'd be having great sex sometime in the near future. 

Their relationship was clear though, they were simply friends with benefits, nothing more. Roy couldn't argue with this, and so he did not pursue the growing fondness inside him, opting to push them aside and having things remain the way they were. 

When Roy's phone buzzed while he was preparing himself dinner, he was slightly shocked by what he read. 

_'So Al is insisting that I invite you over for once and wants to have a double date movie night'_ , It was from Edward of course, Roy could tell even without reading the contact name due to the lack of punctuation. 

Then a second message came in that made him almost drop the knife he was holding. 

_'He thinks we're dating'_

It was quickly followed by two more messages. 

_'So show up at my apartment at 6 on Friday'_

_'Winry will also be there'_

Roy felt like he hadn't even had time to react. He hadn't even finished cutting up his vegetables but he was putting everything down to wash his hands and respond to Edward. 

_'I finish work at 5 so I will have no choice but to show up in my work attire, but I can keep a change of clothes in my car if I must.'_

_'I don't care what you wear but Al will probably ask a bunch of questions'_

_'Actually never mind he's going to ask a million questions regardless'_

_'I still can't believe you have a real job and your not some porn star'_

The final statement made Roy chuckle. At some stage early on, when they had started to tell each other more details about their lives, when Roy first brought up his job Edward had been surprised. Edward had genuinely thought that Roy had to be some sort of porn actor because 'no one just fucks as good as you without some sort of background knowledge'. At the time it also made Roy grin to himself, knowing that Edward found him attractive enough to star in those sorts of films. 

Edward wouldn't admit how attracted to Roy he was normally, but after Roy was pounding him good, all he ever heard was praise about his body from the boy. Roy knew he was conveniently attractive, and this seemed to boost his ego more than he would admit. 

A plan had been made. It made Roy nervous for reasons he couldn't pin down, or he didn't want to admit. He brushed it off of course, anyone would get nervous about meeting someone's family who you had no idea how much they knew about you, or your relationship with his brother. And to top it off, he had to pretend to be in a more serious relationship with Edward. Roy definitely needed a drink to stop his thoughts from racing around so much. 

That Friday night, the drive from his work over to Edward's apartment felt much longer than it really was. Was this a real date? Probably not, but his brother would think so, his brother assumed all their outings were real dates. He had packed a spare change of clothes in a bag and had planned to change in the bathroom when he arrived. His work clothes made him feel very overdressed for simply watching movies. 

When he arrived at the usual spot he would park in, in order to wait for Edward was already taken by a van. It was odd, because Roy had never seen it there before and he could tell it didn't belong to anyone who lived in the apartment block. He ended up needing to park further down the road than initially anticipated, it didn't bother Roy, but for some reason it made him more nervous. 

Edward was waiting for him on the steps that led up to the door of the building. He smiled a little when he saw Roy and Roy waved back to greet him. 

"Took you long enough." Edward jumped up to his feet and began to unlock the door to the building. 

"Sorry, I could only go as fast as the speed limit allowed me to. I hope I'm not too late for you." 

"Nah, we haven't started anything yet, wouldn't want to start without you. Al wouldn't let us anyway." He waved Roy off and began leading him up to his shared apartment. 

As they walked, Roy began to wonder if the building had an elevator at all. Edward lived on the 5th floor and Roy had not been prepared to climb that many stairs in one sitting, it was a little embarrassing. 

As they walked, Edward explained about how the elevator was broken and the owner didn't particularly seem interested in fixing it. It must have been awful for those who lived on the upper floors of the ten story building. 

When they got to the apartment, Edward pointed him to his bedroom so he could change. Roy avoided the formal introductions until after he was dressed more appropriately for a movie night. He probably could have just changed his shirt and kept his slacks on but he didn't want to risk getting them too dirty, whether that was from food or one of Edward's surprises when they were alone, so he decided to wear simple jeans. 

When he exited the bedroom, the idle conversation that he wasn't paying any attention to suddenly stopped. It felt like a stare down between him, Edward, Al, and the girl he assumed to be Winry. 

He recognised both other people in the room. He had been told before that Alphonse was the drummer in their little band, but seeing him in person again felt different. Now that he knew they were brothers, Roy was able to pick out all their similarities. It was also strange to see that he was in fact, taller than Edward, the last time he saw them together Alphonse was seated and Edward was wearing ridiculously tall platforms. 

Roy also recognised the girl that must have been Winry. She was the bassist with the tattoos, though she was wearing longer sleeves so Roy couldn't see them. That was a bit of a surprise since Edward never mentioned it, but Edward didn't really talk about anyone other than his brother. 

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us." The awkward silence was broken by Alphonse, and quickly followed by a groan from Edward. 

"Right," Ed snapped, "Roy, this is Alphonse and Winry." 

Roy waved to them, a little unsure of himself and the situation. Winry simply smiled at him, but Alphonse was a lot more enthusiastic. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Roy. It's about time Brother found someone special and stopped going out to meet random men." 

Roy didn't need to see Edward's face to know he was most likely blushing. "It's great to finally meet the brother he talks about so often." 

Alphonse had opened his mouth to say more when he was interrupted by the microwave beeping. 

"Ed, do you mind getting the popcorn and snacks for us." Winry spoke up with a smile. Edward groaned slightly but agreed and wandered into the kitchen. 

Suddenly both Winry and Alphonse's attention was on Roy. 

"I'm glad he's found someone like you Roy, you seem nice." Alphonse started and let Winry continue. 

"Though if you hurt him, we won't be so nice to you in return." Her sweet smile seemed a lot more sinister all of a sudden. 

Roy blinked a few times, helping his brain process the information. When Edward had mentioned that Alphonse had believed they were dating, this was not what he expected. 

When Edward returned, the conversation got a lot lighter. Both parties acted as if nothing strange had happened and Roy began to eat from the large popcorn bowl. 

They decided to watch three different movies, because the brothers couldn't decide out of the three, so they thought they would just watch all of them. It would be a long night. 

The first movie wasn't that eventful. Everyone was still getting comfortable on the couch that was not made to fit more than three people, they were a little bit squished together. Roy and Winry sat on the edges with both brothers sat in the middle, each couple had their own blanket to share and the snacks were set out on the coffee table in front of them. 

The tight squeeze of the couch wasn't what made Roy feel awkward, it was that he had no idea how to act. He was expected to act as if he and Edward were in a relationship and not just a series of wild hookups, but Edward had never specified what that should look like. Roy didn't know what was okay and what would be crossing the line of what Edward was comfortable with. 

Roy decided to take a risk, he stretched his arms out to wrap one around Edward. He felt Edward tense up briefly, and Roy expected it to be accompanied by a glare, but Edward leaned into him. He wasn't looking at Roy, or the screen, more watching Alphonse for a reaction. Something told Roy that Edward wanted to make sure Alphonse continued to believe they were a couple. 

When they had finished the first movie, they all decided it was a good time to order dinner. They decided to get pizza, after a little debate. The debate about dinner came from Alphonse bickering about Edward's avoidance of milk and seemingly other dairy products. According to Alphonse it was 'just pure strange to make the employees cook a pizza without cheese'. 

It was something Roy felt like he should have already known, considering how many times they had gotten dinner together. It was never obvious, Edward had always just ordered things that didn't contain any dairy. Roy felt like it was something he should have picked up on already, but he was actually quite unaware. What else did Edward keep to himself, what other details were hidden away from Roy. 

After dinner had been organised, Alphonse began to walk towards the kitchen, but quickly stopped himself and turned back to the group. "Oh Roy, would you like anything to drink?" 

"No thank you, I have to drive after this." 

This response led to a confused look from Alphonse. Roy felt like he'd just said something obscure. 

"Oh, I assumed you would be staying tonight." 

"I was never explicitly invited and didn't want to assume. Edward dear, would you be okay with me staying here tonight." Roy did his best to remedy the situation while avoiding overstepping what Edward was comfortable with. Hopefully he hadn't pushed too far. 

"Yeah, of course you can stay." Edward didn't seem bothered by the use of pet names, that calmed him at least. He felt like he suddenly needed to be on edge, scared to make any mistake that might lead to their secret being revealed. It wasn't even that big of a deal, Edward just didn't want his brother to know 

"In that case I'll have whatever you've got." Roy grinned at Alphonse and he smiled back. 

When Alphonse returned from the kitchen he carried out four different drinks on a tray, two, which he placed in front of Edward and Roy, were pink and most likely a homemade version of whatever Edward had ordered for Roy when they met. Alphonse set down a different kind of cocktail in front of himself and handed Winry a bottle of generic brand beer. Roy was inclined to believe that they only owned the stuff because of her. 

Their dinner arrived about half way through the second movie, and after that no one really paid attention to it. Everyone was more focused on eating, though they still made the occasional comment but it didn't hold the same weight as it would if they'd all been paying more attention. 

Before the third movie again, they all got more drinks, this time it was Edward who got up and made them. Roy actually grew curious about how close the small group was, even when ordering dinner they never stopped to ask each other about the details of what they wanted, they all just knew and Roy was the odd one out. Not even Edward knew that much about Roy, it made Roy uncomfortably aware of how much of a mystery he was to these people who were acting as if they were already close friends. Threats aside, Alphonse and Winry had been quick to accept him into their lives based on the lie that he was dating Edward. Did they even know how much older he was compared to them. 

After the second cocktail was down, Edward was tipsy and bordering on drunk. It was a sight Roy hadn't seen before, and while his actions made sense in the context of a romantic relationship, since this was only an act, it felt out of place. Edward had gotten a lot more comfortable cuddling up to Roy and had no protests to Roy cuddling back. Roy could handle his alcohol a lot better than Edward seemingly could but he was still nicely buzzed. Whatever was in those pink cocktails was strong. 

At first the blankets seemed a little strange, it wasn't exactly cold and they weren't entirely needed. Roy felt like they were just there to create more intimacy, that was before now though. Now Edward was making Roy well aware of another use for the blankets. 

Despite his drunken state, Edward's hands were still rather coordinated. Without looking, Roy hoped that it was subtle enough to go unnoticed by either Alphonse or Winry who were focusing on the film. 

Roy's pants were suddenly unbuttoned and unzipped, and Edward's hand was worming its way inside to find his cock. Roy should really speak to Edward about his habit of giving hand jobs in inappropriate places. But the risk was part of the thrill, Edward knew that Roy could keep his voice down and used that information whenever he pleased.

Roy did his best to not glance away from the screen, even if he did want to look at Edward. He wanted to gauge what Edward might have been thinking. Despite the risk of being caught, it felt good, and even Roy had to make an effort to avoid making noise. Edward was far too gifted with his hands, but still somehow believed Roy was a sex god. 

With how they were sitting on the couch, Edward was using his left hand. His touch was soft and enough to push him towards the edge. Roy was sure that if their company were to look at him, his face would be twisted up in a pornographic way. He hadn't thought about it before but Ed would only ever touch him with his left hand. Edward also tended to shy away from Roy's touch when he got too close to the metallic limbs. It disappointed him slightly but in the end he wanted Ed to be comfortable. 

It was over too soon though, Edward fixed up Roy's pants to hide the evidence at least ten minutes before the movie ended. It was beyond annoying and made Roy want to jump on Edward and take him on the couch. He restrained himself though, they had company and Roy wasn't about to ruin his image. 

Roy didn't pay much attention after that, the movie ended and goodnight were said, and he headed towards Edward's room. Alphonse and Winry believed that he was in a relationship with Edward, and they knew he would be sleeping in the same bed as Edward, surely it was expected that some noises may leak out of the room. 

The moment the door closed behind Edward, Roy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a short kiss. 

"You're a tease you know that, I'm gonna make you pay for it." He kept his voice low. 

Edward opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Roy once again. 

"I hope you're better at keeping your voice down here than you are at my place." 

Before Edward could respond again, Roy was kissing him and picking him up to move him to the bed quicker. Edward didn't have any objections, leaning into Roy and fiddling with his pants to remove them. 

They were quick and messy with the preparation, Roy was pent up, again, it was a common occurrence when having sex with Ed. He was going to test how much Edward could take before screaming, another common occurrence. 

He thrusted slowly and hard, drawing out Edward's pleasure for as long as possible, while not pushing himself over the edge in the process. Typically Roy could make Edward cum multiple times before needing to release himself, but he was still cautious, he wanted to make Edward feel good for as long as possible. In the same thought, he ignored his insecurities, he was old, and he didn't want to make a mistake, what he had with Edward was amazing and he didn't want anything to change that. And even then he was ignoring yet another fact, he was fond of Edward and tonight had given him too many mixed emotions and signals.

Edward was finding it quite difficult to keep his voice down. Outside of sex, Edward was already a loud person, it wasn’t surprising that he struggled to keep his voice down in any situation. Edward was struggling and that came out physically, digging his fingers into Roy’s back and leaving a combination of scratches and bruises down Roy’s back. It would have been less painful if Edward had only used his left hand, but he was also gripping with his right. His metal fingers pushing into his back felt like they could easily tear the skin open, but Roy loved the feeling. Having Edward lose control like that felt incredibly nice, his back would hurt later but in the moment it only added to the pleasure.

When Edward got closer, he bit down on Roy’s shoulder, hard enough to leave another bruise. It was an attempt to muffle himself, but the way Edward screamed when he came, Roy felt sorry for Alphonse and how often he probably had to hear this before Edward had started seeing Roy.

Was Edward seeing Roy? Was that the right word to use, it felt far too romantic for their situation, but Edward was trying to convince his brother that they were romantic with each other. The boundaries, or

Roy came quicker than he normally would, and realised he had a thing for being scratched so harshly. When they’d both settled down Edward loosened his grip and proceeded to lay on the bed looking exhausted. The clean up could wait for a shower tomorrow morning. 

Roy pulled the blankets up over them and settled down next to Edward, to his surprise Edward cuddled up to him. Neither of them said anything, they just appreciated each other's embrace. This certainly wasn’t your typical friends with benefits situation, it felt like something more. Roy was scared to push against what that more might have been though, he liked this, he wanted things between him and Edward to stay the same. It was nice, calming even. Maybe one day their relationship would evolve into a closer more intimate fondness, but for now Roy was happy.


End file.
